<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Author and their Imagination by Arise_Griffinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473363">An Author and their Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth'>Arise_Griffinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crazy beginning, Dreams, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Weirdness, What do I tag here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams don’t always become the reality of things.<br/>This is one dream you’ll never forget though. ...Heh.. juuuust .. kidding~...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No inspiration yet again...<br/>

(What am I going to write?)I thought to myself.<br/>
I had a muse and still had ideas to draw, but writing was different if I had an idea I went off with a bang, and don’t stop until my thoughts all cleared out.<br/>

I felt frustrated at this blank space of paper so white filled with no ideas of anything and I glared at it like it was my nemesis. Ideas... ideas.. for what?..<br/>

I had lost track yet again.<br/>

I had an idea before, but then forgot the whole thing after not writing it down...<br/>
Sigh..<br/>

Another failure of starting the next chapter..<br/>
My eyes went bleary,exhausted from my listening to music, and drawing out random things, cheering on others on their own stories, commenting, liking stories, chores.. the list went on and on..<br/>

Then everything went blank as I passed out from thinking way too much.<br/>

(Dark black space or is it like a plain white canvas?) </p><p>—— in dreamland ——<br/>
In my dream I was watching from another point of view at myself?..
 I thought that was me at least..<br/>
dancing with a sans?<br/>

In this ball filled with other monsters of undertale, but it wasn’t undertale?...<br/>

What in the world is this dream?!<br/>

So weird and just utterly confusing..<br/>

Then the world around me blurred out, and  changed to somewhere else, and there I was yet again, but this time I with this a different Sans and there was... another one?..<br/>
The me in this dream laughed at whatever this one sans with a purple sweater had said and the sans smiled at her dreamily (heh) with upside down hearts in his eye sockets.<br/>

The other sans with a red and fluffy sweater smiled and huffed rolling his eye lights at them.<br/>

What is going on is this some love triangle or something? What the snapper doodles.<br/>

The next dream I wasn’t in another point of view I was the me in this dream wearing my regular outfit (insert your outfit) and for some reason I was laying on cement.. what?<br/>

I looked around in my dream and it was a prison cell? Okay.. What? Okay these dreams are getting out of hand, and are extremely weird I’m out-</p><p> </p><p>And with that I awoke with a major headache. There I finally home at last. And sprawled all over my bed in the most awkward position ever.<br/>

Ouch my head..<br/>

... What did I dream about again?..<br/>

Oh whatever.. probably was something stupid..<br/>
I yawned tiredly feeling like I didn’t just sleep early at night.<br/>

The sun was out today.. yay....Woo lucky me..<br/>
To eat or not eat?..<br/>
You know what, let us just not eat .. go back to bed again.. procrastination came back again and I rested with no dreams that morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another random day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking around bored out of my mind, listening to songs to ignore the talking around me and the sounds of cars passing by me.</p><p>I should stop looking at my phone but I don’t care and who does honestly?</p><p>I’m not on the road or something.</p><p>I’m just taking a stroll on the sidewalk, so whatever.<br/>And I almost just about smacked my head on a sign. Whoops!</p><p>After my stroll I laid on my bed too lazy to go under and not yet wanting to sleep.</p><p>I just started reading again and saw notifications about a story being updated? Oh I like that author!!</p><p>I smiled and then turned back to being blank faced. They’re on hiatus.</p><p>Aaaaaaa noooooo)) i internally cried before typing how much I support them, and get that they needed to time to have for themselves. </p><p>I closed my eyes a bit then realized I should’ve washed my hands.</p><p>Oops?</p><p>Heh..<br/>I washed them after I realized of course!<br/>After reading five or more stories on my phone.</p><p>And then passed out dreaming....</p><p>I was floating? Ooo... stars.. it’s so pretty.. then realized someone(thing?) was holding my hand.</p><p>Why is my body covered? Like a spacesuit?</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Then everything swirled into mixed colours and became a different scenery.</p><p>I was in the woods... walking slowly as if I was exhausted.</p><p>I could see my breath, i was just so cold... Then something grabbed my arm yanking me?</p><p>AaaAIiieeee- I woke up sweat covering my body.</p><p>What was that dream? Why am I left feeling so chilled to the bone? Weird. It must have been from some movie I watched? </p><p>Hm. Whatever. It’s probably nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Try guessing the Sanses in this chapter~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>